In for the Kill
by Forgetful01
Summary: Stridercest: Dave is bored and needs something to wack off to


You start the computer up and log in almost a little impatiently. It's not often you're this fucking bored to actually resort to masturbation, and you just want to get this over with. Pesterchum starts up first and you minimize the box, not really looking for any awkward and forced conversation right now. Your leg is bouncing up and down rapidly as you wait for your internet browser to start up. You go to your usual site and scroll through the options. Luckily you aren't too particular on porn selection so choosing something usually isn't an issue. But right now nothing is catching your eye. Nothing is nearly appealing enough. You settle for a video of two girls and let it buffer some before clicking play. The noises the two are making are sweet and keening, but not anything like you want. You immediately go back to the main screen and keep scrolling. A couple more tries of lesbians before you move onto heterosexual. Once again, no video keeps your interest. By now you're frustrated sexually as well as mentally. You just wanted some good porn, is that too much to ask for?

When your cursor rests over a video of two men it hesitates for a beat before you click the link. This video is taking strangely longer than the others to buffer and you drum your fingers along your desk in an attempt to preoccupy yourself. Finally it loads up and you hit play, leaning back in your chair. The video is nice and the noises aren't half bad either but even by the fifth minute in, you're losing interest. With a small inaudible sigh you close the box and lean back in your chair, frowning at the posters littering your walls. At that moment, Bro walks into your room without knocking as usual.

"Hey." You swivel your chair around and your eyes widen a fraction behind the security of the shades. Bro is shirtless and leaning against the door frame, his arms comfortably crossed over his chest. You feel a small spark inside of you and you resist the sudden urge to lick your lips.

"Sup."

"I'm heading up to the roof." He said with a flick of his thumb. You nod and spin around to face the computer again. He leaves and you halfheartedly open up the browser once more. Midway into typing out the familiar website your hand falters and you sit back in your chair. You don't need porn. You have something so much better than porn. Before you can fully realize what you're doing and try to rationalize it, you stand and walk over to the window, pulling the curtains closed. You flip your stereo on and flop onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling.

You've honestly never felt this shaken. Why you're doing this exactly, you don't know. But the wild idea entered your head and settled there for weeks at a time, constantly stirring you in your sleep and gnawing at your senses until you nearly lost it. Slowly, you get back up and sit back down at your desk. You give one last check to your Pesterchum to see that for once, no one is online. You can do this in peace. Now all you have to do is pluck up the courage to.

Your shirt has been long discarded and you decide to start a little before the webcam actually kicks on. The tips of your fingers feel slightly cold against the warmth of your bare skin and you hiss a little, leaning up into it. You sigh a little and lean back against the cushioned chair, anticipating your actions. What if someone actually saw this. What if you wanted somebody to see it. The mere thought sent a strangely welcome shiver down your spine and you ran a clammy hand through your hair. Time to actually buck up and do this. With a few hit to the keys and a click of a mouse, the webcam was on and recording and all of the air in the world was gone.

"Enjoy the show, kids." You hear yourself say as you keep your eyes shut behind the safety of your aviator shades, pants fumbled to be opened and now you're as exposed as anyone could be. Your thighs are slightly shaking and you try to ignore it as you focus your mind on anything but the constantly watching eye, the right slipping down to cup your balls, the left just barely tracing over the underside of your cock. Using your left made your movements slightly sloppy, but it was close enough to not being your own pace that you can't help but welcome it.

It's unbearably hot in your room as your hand starts to pick up the pace, keeping time with the background music. Behind your eyes, you can already see it now. You're spread down on your stomach, Bro sitting behind you with a smirk that you both knew the meaning to, his hand moving steadily but lightly. The touch almost seemed hesitant, but it wasn't. It was more reverent than that, more welcoming and enticing. You could feel his chest pressed close to your back, warming you up further as fingertips play over your neck, causing your neck to arch back. That's when he grips your throat; not squeezing but holding tight enough to know it's possessive. You're his.

You're already groaning into your bottom lip as you try in vain to keep yourself quiet. You've barely started but you can already feel release coming far too fast, making your ears ring and your head spin. Your legs are pushing against the floor, causing you to rise up into your seat. It's unbearable, it's unthinkable, but it feels so fucking right that you can't be bothered to care. Bro would mutter things into your ear, making you feel dirty and shameful in the best possible way. It's all so real. You could barely stop yourself as his name slips across your tongue, and your spin arcs. Your hand is moving impossibly fast, and you grab for the arm rests of the chair just as you spill over.

Your face is flushed red and you're panting harder than usual, slowly sinking back into the seat. After a few long moments, you reach to the keyboard and click the webcam off.


End file.
